FlameBreaker
by Daanny
Summary: A student of the prestigious middle school: Tokiwadai, titled the FlameBreaker, and holds her spot as the eighth most powerful Level 5. Her relationship with a certain Level 0, however, may be more than there is to the eye. OC centric. No official pairings (but many unofficial ones). T for possible language. LOOSE CANON. Enjoy
1. Prologue

New story yayyyy

short prologue yayyyy

enjoy :D (yayyyy)

* * *

**Aug 19: **I'm guessing there's a bug or something, but there's no link to Chap 1 even after I posted it.

So please go up to the URL bar and change the "/1/" to "/2/"

That should work.

idk, blame fanfiction . net DX

Sorry for the inconvenience

**A bit later: **nvm it works now XD

* * *

**Author's Note:** about the summary and the eighth Level 5, yes, there are eight Level 5's in this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index in any way. I do own my OC tho.

* * *

_Good bye my dearest daughter. If fate allows us, then we will meet again._

"KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!" a girl woke up, grasping at the air in front of her, screaming at the top of her lungs. Realization hit her hard when she realized that she had only been dreaming.

The girl fell back onto her bed and stared at her patterned green ceiling. It was good that the higher ups had allowed her to bend to rules of the dorms and let her soundproof her room. Her nightmares were a daily occurrence.

As for roommates, she had none. It was said that she was just lucky and they that didn't need this room to be filled with two. But the girl knew that there was no way she could be so lucky as to have that happen.

Almost every room in the dorm here was filled. There was no way that she could just be able to have a dorm to herself without something going on with the higher ups.

She flipped over, glancing at her clock. Sighing, she got off her bed. The room was bathed in darkness even though sunlight fought to enter the room through the slits between the curtains. The girl, however, didn't bother opening the curtains and headed straight for the bathroom, stripping herself on the way.

Having her own dorm had it's benefits to it. But along with it came rumors.

The most ridiculous one was that the Dorm Supervisor was her mother, and she was therefore able to get a room to herself.

After a quick shower and teeth brushing, the girl pulled on her Tokiwadai uniform. Like her friend, Misaka Mikoto, she preferred to have shorts on under her skirt. Not that she was worried about people seeing her underpants, but it simply felt normal for her to have them on like that.

It wasn't a school day or anything. But the girl had promised her friends to hang out that day.

She packed her wallet and her keys in a small black messenger bag. She closed the flap and slung it over her shoulder. A small fox drawn with only white lines decorated the flap of the bag.

The white curtains were pulled open by the girl reluctantly. She also pushed the windows wide open, letting the wind fill the room instantly. Knowing that it'd be safe to leave the windows open like this, she pulled on her shoes and started to head out.

Right before opening the door, the girl breathed in. The emotionless expression that had painted her face was ripped off and replaced by an mischievous grin. A grin that would make you blame everything that went wrong in your life on her. But also a contagious grin. She turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry." She whispered. The door slammed shut behind her.

The empty room that she left behind seemed to radiate cheerfulness and pleasantness. But behind the brightness the room seemed to overflow with, loneliness and sadness dominated.

* * *

well

that was short

i hope you liked it tho

leave a review :D

and yes, this story _is _OC centric.

peace out

-Daanny


	2. Chap 1: Observation

Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Toaru Kagaku no Railgun or anything relating to the series. I do, however, own my plotlines and my OC(s).

And yes, loose canon is a big thing in this story.

* * *

A girl entered a restaurant called "Joseph". It seemed as if she visited this place often, as many of the waitresses waved at her amiably. The girl waved back with a wide smile that seemed to light up the whole room. She then looked around, as if looking for someone. It was then when she saw the people waving furiously at her.

She broke out into a run, jumped at the last moment, and landed on Misaka Mikoto, who seemed to be used to such a thing. A fearsome-looking Shirai Kuroko surrounded by a black and purple aura was ignored by both of them.

"Micchi!" the girl said loudly, wrapping her arms around the brunet. "Long time no see~"

"Long time no see? We just saw each other last night!" Misaka Mikoto, the famous Railgun said in an exasperated tone.

"Never mind that, why didn't you and Shiro wait for me?!" the girl let go of Misaka, pouting. "I was a bit late, but you could've waited for me!"

"It was I who suggested that Onee-sama go first rather than wait for you," Shirai said, flipping one of her pony tails behind her shoulder. "You made Onee-sama wait for you for over _ten _minutes! Just how much longer were you going to make her wait?"

This comment, however, was completely ignored by the girl. She had long since then immersed herself in a conversation to the waitress, ordering some food. "A pineapple sorbet and a chocolate sundae please."

"Coming right up!" the waitress smiled and walked away. The girl moved out from her original spot between Misaka and Shirai to a spot closer to the other two female sitting patiently, used to it all.

"Rui-Rui (**Author's Note: ref from Half Prince, heh, please ignore that and continue**) and Uiharu~ How's it been!" the girl immediately engaged in conversation with the other two. "Rui-Rui, no perverts went after you this week, right?"

Saten Ruiko, or "Rui-Rui" scratched at the back of her head awkwardly. "Er..."

"Saten-san." Uiharu seemed to radiate a sort of dark aura, much like Shirai had just a few short moments ago. "You ALWAYS end up in situations like that because you keep on going through those dark alleys! How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Ah don't mind that, Kamisa-san! Look, your food's here!" Saten changed the topic almost immediately, followed by a sigh from Uiharu.

The girl, Kamisa Kaiya, dug into the pineapple sorbet after a quick "Itadakimasu!", nodding to herself as she thought the matter through. "Rui-chan, if you see anymore pervs around, just give me a call, kay? I won't guarantee they end up in a recoverable condition after I'm done with them though..." She trailed off and went back to eating.

Saten and Kamisa had met when some thugs were harassing Saten in an alley off the main road, and Kamisa had just happened to walk upon the incident. The thugs had noticed her and tried to attack Kamisa, she supposedly being the least powerful Level 5. Most of the thugs had ended up with heavily burnt skin and were unconscious on the ground, while a few of the smarter ones had escaped when it was still possible. Kamisa was about to leave when she saw Saten behind the people that she had just burnt up. After Saten explained her situation to Kamisa, Kamisa, surprisingly, had taken Saten out for dinner. After dinner, with a promise that the two would stay in touch, Kamisa had walked Saten home.

A few days later, Saten had brought Kamisa to meet Uiharu at the Judgment Office, knowing Uiharu's obsession with Ojous. Since Kamisa attended Tokiwadai, a prestigious girls only middle school, she fit Uiharu's requirements to be an Ojou quite well. Kamisa's personality was, they soon discovered, on the other side of the world compared to an Ojou.

As for Misaka and Shirai, the three had met through school. There were three Level 5's in Tokiwadai, and so they were bound to at least know each other. The fact that their dorms are right next door only added to it.

"Kamisa-san, violence is not to be tolerated! You _are _talking to _two _members of Judgment, you know..." Uiharu sighed. "Not that you ever listen."

"Hey!" Kamisa complained with a spoon sticking out her mouth, somehow able to still talk normally. "You're talking in front of Micchi here! She's probably more violent than I am." Misaka pointed at herself with an incredulous look at this.

"Me?! I'm sure that Kaiya-san is a lot more violent than I am."

"Scrap the 'san' please." Kamisa pulled the chocolate sundae towards her, swapping it with the empty cup that used to contain a sorbet five minutes ago. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that? So where are we going today?"

"I was thinking of going to Seventh Mist for a bit... I want to get some new t-shirts, since it's so hot outside and all..." Uiharu mused. "Is that fine with everyone?"

"Yea, why not?" Misaka shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do anyways."

"Then! It's decided!" Kamisa said enthusiastically while pulling out her wallet to pay for her sorbet and sundae. "Seventh Mist it is!"

The quintet filed out of the restaurant, heading for Seventh Mist.

"Did you guys hear about the rumor that's been going around?" Saten started on with the newest rumors as usual. "They say somewhere in this city, there's a project about cloning Level 5's! Doesn't that mean that you two are in danger?" She pointed at Kamisa and Misaka.

"I think I'll be fine, my ranking is pretty-" she caught herself, scratching her head "is the lowest. Ranking the last out of all the Level 5's in Academy City, everyone thinks that I can be defeated easily, after all. Especially the Level 0 thugs."

"You do get targeted by them really often don't you, Kaiya-san?" Misaka commented.

Kamisa put her hands up helplessly. "Often? More like _on a daily basis_. And the worst thing is that none of them learn." She sighed. "I can't really control how badly they get burnt, so they usually end up in the hospital for months before getting released. Then they just come right back, for revenge. And drop the san" Kamisa added, a bit more forcefully.

"So Kaiya?" Misaka said hesitantly. Kaiya danced around in a circle.

"Yep~ And don't add the san behind my name again~ And the same goes for everyone else here." She announced. "It sounds like we barely know each other." She pouted. "But that's enough about me. On the other hand, we have the Railgun, ranking third out of the Level 5's, Micchi, you really should be careful... There's a high chance that the one getting cloned is you. Well, there's the other Level 5's too, but honestly..."

"Do you know anything about the others, Kamisa-san?" Uiharu asked inquisitively.

"Let's see..." She held up a hand, fingers spread. "The most powerful, Number One, the Accelerator. No one would want to mess with that one..." She put down a finger and continued. "Number Two, Dark Matter. Best to avoid this one too... Number Three, Railgun." She gestured at Misaka with the other hand. "Fourth, Meltdowner, violent old hag. Fifth," both her and Misaka winced visibly at this, "Mental Out, uh, ask Misaka for details. Sixth, I don't even know. Seventh. I think his name is like Sogita or Sogiita, a justice hero or something. And then there's me. Considered a weakling to most people." She let out a sigh.

"You're pretty well informed about this, aren't you, Kaiya?" Misaka asked, raising her eyebrows. Kamisa only smiled back mysteriously.

"Yeah, I have to be. But there's a lot of holes in my knowledge too. I don't know the specifics of some people's abilities. For example, Accelerator's ability appears to be a simple 'Reflection', but there's a high possibility that there's a lot more to his ability." She put a hand on Misaka's shoulder tiredly. "If only everyone's abilities were as easy to figure out as yours, Micchi..."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult..." Misaka said under her breath.

"How do you know all this, Kamisa-sa-" Kamisa glared at Saten. "Kamisa." Saten finished firmly. Her question, however, was ignored by the Level 5.

"Ah, we're here!" She dragged Saten and Uiharu behind her, running towards the entrance of Seventh Mist. "Hurry up!" She called towards Misaka and Shirai, who waved to let the hyperactive girl know that they had heard. Saten and Uiharu entered with Kamisa

"Onee-sama, if I remember correctly, Kamisa's title is FlameBreaker, or something like that, right?" Shirai suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Misaka looked over. "Yeah, she's the FlameBreaker alright. Why so sudden?"

"It's nothing much..." Shirai seemed to be in deep thought. "But don't you think it's suspicious for her to have so much knowledge over the Level 5's? Most of them were never even seen before. So how does she know..."

"Maa, there's no use worrying that much about it, right? Kaiya gets pursued by people a lot, what if another Level 5 comes after her? It makes sense that she would have research done on the Level 5's." Misaka said without a worry. "Isn't that right, Kuroko?"

Shirai suddenly brightened up. "As to be expected of Onee-sama, she approaches all situations with such a logical eye!" She started snuzzling Misaka in the view of the public. "Onee-sama!"

People around the duo winced visibly as lightning crackled in the air.

* * *

"Ah~ That was fun~" Kamisa said with her hands behind her head. The others were laden with various bags from shopping, but Kamisa was burdened by no such things.

"Kamisa, we spent the whole day shopping, yet you bought _nothing_?" Saten asked in disbelief, panting slightly from all her bags. "Are your standards _that_ high?"

"Hmm?" Kamisa looked over at the amount of bags the others had. "Does anyone want me to carry some stuff?" Saten willingly handed over half her bags. "I'm only carrying it up to where we part." She warned her, who shrugged.

"She's asking you," Shirai repeated for Saten, "why didn't you buy anything? If you didn't buy anything after a whole day of shopping, what on earth have you been doing the whole day? Sheesh."

Kamisa seemed to consider what Shirai said for a moment. "You say that... It's not like I have high standards or anything... It's more like I just don't need to get anything right now. And what the heck did you buy, Rui-chan? It feels like you've got bricks stuffed in every single of these bags."

"Ahaha... I saw some cute plates and stuff on sale today, so I couldn't resist getting some, you know. They were so cute..." Saten said dreamily and Kamisa sighed.

"Never mind that! Do you think we'll see Misaka-san or Kamisa-" Kamisa glared at Uiharu, who immediately stopped the 'san' coming out her mouth, "Kamisa's clones today? If one of them got cloned, does that mean that there'll be a lot more Ojou-samas in the city?" Her eyes sparkled. Misaka and Kamisa exchanged a tired look.

"This again, Uiharu-san?" Misaka raised an eyebrow. "You've been talking about this the _whole _day." And she had. Uiharu's Ojou-fetish seemed to get the better of her the whole day after Saten had brought up the rumor going around Academy City about the cloning of the Level 5's.

"I think that Uiharu should get cloned." Kamisa announced, putting down her bags. "That would mean more skirts for Rui-chan and I to FLIP!" She flipped up Uiharu's skirt in timing with her words. Then she bent down and picked up the bags again. "Ahh... I didn't do that today yet, so I thought that I should. You don't mind, right?" She smiled brightly. "Strawberry print?"

"KAMISA! I DO MIND! And don't flip up my skirt!" She protested loudly, drawing much of the attention from other passerby.

Misaka laughed slightly as Saten cut in. "Oh~ So if Kamisa isn't allowed to do it..." She piled the bags in her hands into Kamisa's arms, who groaned. "Does that mean that I am?" Uiharu screamed as her skirt got flipped up a second time within the time range of thirty seconds. "Oh, so it is strawberry prints today."

"Saten-san!" Uiharu punched Saten on the arm repeatedly, who backed up slightly. "Don't do that!" Tears streamed down the shorter girl's cheeks comically.

"I get it, I get it." Saten laughed. "That's enough for one day!" Kamisa responded by piling all the bags in her hands back to Saten, who staggered under the weight of it all.

"I changed my mind." Kamisa declared. "You can carry it all, Saten-san." She smiled dangerously while the other four shivered.

"Kaiya," Misaka started.

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if you saw your clone walking down the street?"

Kamisa's face darkened slightly for less than a seconds, but returned normal before anyone could notice. "Me? I don't know... Say hi? Make her pay for my ice cream? Something like that... How about everyone else? Oh." she made a fist with one hand and hit her other palm with it, as if she had suddenly came to realization about something. "Shiro, if there were a lot of you, wouldn't you have a better chance with Misaka?" Kamisa winced as Misaka hit her on the head.

"Don't give her ideas, Kaiya." Misaka warned. Just then, however, Shirai's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Shirai Kuroko-" She stopped, as if getting cut off. "Money cards? Didn't someone just drop it or someth-" The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and glanced over curiously. "_Forty-seven? _Is that even-" Shirai nodded. "I understand, Uiharu and I will be there immediately." She hung up and looked at Uiharu. "I'm very sorry, Onee-sama, but Uiharu and I will have to take our leaves now. Would it be alright if you told the Supervisor that I'll be back after the curfew?" Shirai grabbed Uiharu's hand, ignoring her complains and disappeared.

Kamisa blinked. "Well then. I guess Judgment really is a lot of work. Well, no time to worry about them. Time to go!" She ran ahead of the other two that were left behind by Shirai and Uiharu. "Hurry up~"

"Kaiya!" Misaka sighed. "Unlike you, we have bags-" Kamisa shrugged, laughing, and danced away from the two following in desperation.

* * *

"How's the observation going on?" An emotionless voice was heard from the phone that Kamisa held in her right hand while turning on the lights in her room. She kicked off her shoes and they rolled to the side of the room with a clatter. The Level 5 dropped her bag on the floor beside the door and walked over to her bed. There she sat down on her bed with an emotionless expression that matched the voice from the phone perfectly.

"I'm doing my job properly. And I've observing the Railgun and Accelerator during all my free time lately," said Kamisa curtly, as if wanting to be done with the conversation as quickly as possible.

"How is the Radio Noise Project advancing?"

"You would know the details of that better than I would." The girl stood back up and went to shut her windows. The curtains slowly stopped flapping from the wind that entered through the open windows. She looked down at her desk, cluttered with piles of paper. The piles of paper had been protected from the relentless wind by various objects. A few piles had everyday objects like a coffee mug, pencil cases, and such. Others had small metallic paperweights placed above. The neatness of the table was something to be awed upon.

The girl, however, pushed a particularly tall pile of paper off the table, spilling it over the floor. A loud clunk was heard from the heavy paperweight hitting the floor. A few seconds later the wooden floor was covered up in what seemed like white snow with endless lines of black ruining the purity of the white. A particularly large font captured one's eyes. "Radio Noises Sisters Final Report" was etched across the clean white sheet in bold, black letterings.

Silence had fallen through the speakers of the phone, interrupted every so often by the statics that hurt one's ears. Kamisa seemed at ease with the noise, however.

"Is that all you wanted to ask? I'd like to get on my way, if possible." Kamisa finally seemed to lose her patience and said into the phone, kicking at the papers on the floor, making a bigger mess out of her room, if it had been possible from the start.

"You are a tool to be used," the voice finally said. "Tools had better not disobey their masters' orders, or the tool knows what will happen to its beloved onii-chan." There was a click, signaling the end of the call, and Kamisa threw the phone across the room in pure anger, ignoring the loud 'crack' that came from what used to be a working phone.

"Your direct orders were that I am not allowed to inform the Railgun of anything to do with the Project," Kamisa said quietly in the room lit by artificial lighting. "It does not apply if the subject finds out through her own means." A smirk slowly crept up the girl's much admired face, a smirk that seemed to make one wonder whether if the girl was still sane. She bent down and gathered up a few sheets of paper off the ground. Ignoring the rest of the mess still covering the floor, she walked over to her desk and pulled out a few sheets of school notes. She finished off her deed by stuffing the paper that she had picked off the ground into the notes, straightening the material so that one could not realize that there were extra material mixed into the notes.

Kamisa left the room with a slight grin on her face, the kind of grin that hunters wore when they realize an opportunity. An opportunity of any kind. She walked over to her neighbour's door and knocked a total of three times, the first a longer one, second shorter, and the third a long one. It let the occupants of the room know that it was Kamisa at the door and not someone else.

The door opened immediately. "Kaiya! Do you have the notes that I wanted?" Misaka greeted Kamisa happily.

"Yep, right here~" Kamisa said with a bounce in her voice. "Micchi, did you lose yours or something? Well, it doesn't matter. Oh, and I have copies of it, so just keep it, ok? I'm off to bed, so night~" She left Misaka with the notes clutched in her hand, who shook her head and shut the door.

Once Kamisa was back in her room and had the door shut securely behind her, the girl leaned on the door and sighed with a sound as if it belonged to an old lady plagued by endless worries.

"That's one less thing to worry about."

* * *

hope u liked the chapter

daym so many stories to work on and im procrastinating like mad

...meh XD

peace out

-Daanny


End file.
